


Under The Glass House

by differentgorill



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis, Creatures, Dark Magic, Different Worlds, Dominant Harry, Dragons, Evil, M/M, Nudity, Queen Louis, Smut, Submissive Louis, Supernatural Elements, Top Harry, black magic, realms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentgorill/pseuds/differentgorill
Summary: As Louis comes to power, and Harry becomes enthralled with his presence, their dependence on one another only increases as the realms divide.





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Game of Thrones aha :) Feedback is good! I love comments so please :,)

“Thief!”

  
The rain collided with the cemented ground as the thief rushed from the front of the palace, and to solace. He could hear the men rushing behind him as he struggled to keep up with the horse that was taken from the stables. With the darkness consuming his eyes he could only pray that his feet could coincide with the horse’s, enough to supply a successful escape. Curses escaped his lips when he noticed the iron gate started to close in front of his eyes. His feet quickened its pace, as well as his heart’s rhythm as the search for a miracle became evident to the burglar.

  
It was enough to make his stomach drop when the gate finally closed its gap with its initial starting point. His legs slowly decreased their velocity as failure became rooted into his mind. The men behind him already made work by putting a clothed bag over his head, with little air to last him ‘til morning. The rope sliced into his wrists as a final claim of his loss. He could feel them cursing at him to walk back to the palace, and back to punishment from Araki’s ruler.

* * *

Under the master’s fingertips, the throne felt cold and hard. It was almost time to retire back to quarters, but the troubles of the realm demanded his attention. Attention gained days ago under the attack of Johannah and Mark at sea, that left the eldest child under power at the age of eighteen. The mourning was left discarded and buried, for different tasks necessitated the ruling of affairs. The master’s feelings for both parents were unknown to the realm, as his tears were saved for his eyes only. Accepting the death and entitlement had resulted in shaky fingertips and sunken eyes.

  
“Brother, I think it is time to retire,” Niall remarked as he entered the Settlement room, stepping on the black runway in formal attire, and looking up at his sibling. The ceilings stretched high and enveloped the room in a closed space with jagged stone carving the wall. The spiked throne lied at the end of the runway on an elevated platform, in front of a window that currently displayed the flashing bits of thunder evident in the night.

  
Louis looked up at the sound of his younger brother’s voice and regained clear vision with focused blinks. He stood up shakily on his legs and readjusted his formal wear with swift hands.

  
“ _Juno_ ,” there seems to be a problem,” stated a guard that appeared from the sunken opening of the room. Louis collapsed back on the hard seat and waited for instruction that would explain the anxious manner of the guard. Not long after, a congregation of guards surrounding a prisoner entered with spiteful comments directed towards the bandit. Two men with chest plates released the man’s arms and threw him in front of the throne. He muffled under the cloth and felt his head spinning with the delay of knowledge that enticed him into the palace. The head of the crew, adorned with thick facial hair, served as the translator for the situation at hand.

  
“Caught stealing one of your horses. I dare say we can’t afford an offense like this with past events so ripe for the realm. Public execution, should prove the durability of Araki,” claimed the man heightened from the prisoner laying on the floor. Louis adjusted his position on the throne, and squinted at the struggling entity on the ground.

  
“Unmask him, I want to see the eyes of the man who dares to wrong me,” spat Louis. A concur of agreement met the silence of the room, as the sack was unbounded from the prisoner’s neck. He immediately came to his knees and crawled close to the edge of the platform to plead his case. The blood and saliva on his chin only blended in with his previously dirty face and laborer clothes.

  
“Please, forgive me my queen, for I have sinned,” groaned the man. His knees visibly shook as a crestfallen look adorned his countenance. The pleads only increased in boldness, and mixed with the shouts of the guards to create a ruckus of noise.

  
“Enough! I inquire your name,” spoke Louis, halting the volume that rang in his ears.  
“It’s Harry milord,” dabbled the said man.

  
Enough death had roamed the halls the past few days, that the thought of an execution had already tolled Louis. Time in the dungeons would have to suffice the exchange. He sent the crowd off with murmurs of disapproval from both ends. The dungeons were rat-infested and a welcome of corpses from cells that barely held up. Louis stepped away from the throne with a hand from Niall, walking away from night, and to slumber.

  
“Some sleep would do you well brother, your paleness rivals the moon, “joked Niall with an arm wrapped around Louis’ waist. The joke hinted towards a serious matter, but still yielded a chuckle from Louis nonetheless.

* * *

“Sing to me,” said the master with eyes already drifting to sleep. His brother sat perpendicular to his bed, and started a soft lullaby that quickly lulled Louis to doze into a haven of dreams. Once he was sure of his catatonic state, he removed himself from the quarter and into the grand hallway. The expansive windows in the hallway allowed Niall to clearly see the nature of the storm that brewed over the land. He made his way to the staircase and trotted ways along, until the smell of carrion became too pungent to ignore. The man at the door recognized the Noble’s face and allowed opening into the vault. Niall ignored the people enclosed behind the bars, and walked along a clear path to the last cell erected.

  
Harry looked up at the intrusion and met eyes with the brother of the queen.

  
“You remember me, don’t you?” Niall whispered into the dank compartment. A smirk threatened to break loose on Harry’s face, as he realized Niall’s error in addressing him.  
“I quite think I do,” asserted Harry, hoping Niall wouldn’t stare too intensely at the truth in his eyes.

  
“I think I owe you something, for that night. I just had to be sure you recognized me as well. Tomorrow, I will speak to my brother about your freedom, and your home,” proposed Niall.

  
Perhaps it was his desperation that made him cling to Niall’s words as a vulture did to its meal. In the course of hours, Harry had landed himself in front of a ruler, pleading on his knees to spare him as a beggar. He had wanted to cry as he was engulfed in darkness, and forced to trip over himself as the wind screamed in his ears. The preposition Niall offered him could only benefit his cause, back toward Gunth. Instead of pouring his emotions to the Noble, Harry nodded his head and focused on the moisture dripping from the ceiling, and onto the bench he sat on. With words left unspoken, Niall unripened his hands from the bars and walked slowly back to the hallway. The freedom of Harry rested in the hands of the ruler of Araki, and Niall hoped it would be enough to repay the man for his deeds long ago.


	2. I: When They Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Louis.

As he stirred his morning tea, the hard gaze of his brother unsettled his presence. It was enough to make him focus on the murky substance inside the china, instead of the eerie silence across from the table. When the alarming stare became too prominent, Louis looked up from his drink and inquired on Niall's behavior.

"Yes?" 

The startled question only made Niall look more frantic as he idly adjusted his clothes and settled his shoulders back. He sputtered on his own words for a few minutes before regaining his composure. 

"I-need a favor, from you specifically," admitted Niall, while looking around the room. The servants walked by their table with no indication of them listening. Once Niall had assured Louis' attention, he reached for his hand to fit into his, to make himself appear all the more warmer. 

"The prisoner, from-last night. He saved my life once, and the only exchange that would ensure my morals, would be his freedom," rushed Niall.

Certainly, the weakness in Louis' heart, and the consistent rubbing of his hand from his brother's thumb combined to dim his exterior. If he released Harry back to his land, the Nobles would look upon his title as a mockery to Araki. Louis looked away from the table, and stared at the bustling servants who were focused on their daily duties. Niall's words only goaded him into remembering the face from last night that he saved from severe punishment. He would have to explain himself, but he was willing to discuss matters with the man who had saved his brother's life. He didn't question Niall's honesty, but only man who had been involved with his sibling.

"Niall, you're sure of your claim, " replied Louis. He reached to take a sip of his lukewarm beverage.

"I remember his eyes mi-lord," responded Niall. His grip on Louis had gone damp and cold, and the connection between Harry and him had been transparent to Louis. Feeling himself acquiesce, Louis took a single breath and resumed drinking his tea.

"Very well, show me his cell."

* * *

 

If he was going to lose himself to the meager crevice, then he would do it with honor. Harry scratched his leg with his blunt fingernails and felt the walls of the cell dampen with each breath he took. He was going to lose himself in a cell, and not in a home. Harry was aware of the many executions that had taken place in realms, but didn't want to be a lost face in the ground, with no goodbye. With blessings on his lips, he hoped he could be left alone with time, instead of his thoughts. Perhaps his fate was carved the moment he was born, or forgotten upon his birth. He was strong, but he wasn't capable of accepting a shallow death. Breaking him from his thoughts, Harry looked up from his seat on the bench, to two Nobles that had awaken the floor by their feet.

One was suited to combat, and one was suited for company. The commoner didn't know if it was his desperation, or the sweet sight upon his senses that led him to glorify the boy on the right of the Blonde. His chestnut hair only reflected the dim light in the hallway, and caught his eyes, nagging him. With his visage, he was sure of his capability in ruling Araki and charming both sexes equally. There were two slits in his attire, that showed off his legs, and his desire. He remembered pleading on his knees to the boy that had cloudy eyes and shaky palms. Harry wondered if his name was just as pleasing, or if it was silk that would roll off his tongue. The duo whispered at the rusted bars, and left Harry's imagination to wander. The one that had discussed his freedom, yesterday, had disappeared from sight, leaving his partner alone.

Silently, the boy unlocked the opening, and led it ajar. He stepped inside, prompting the elevation of Harry's head, to Louis' line of sight. 

"I know of your deeds to my brother. I want to release you," affirmed Louis. 

"Back to Gunth?" Harry questioned Louis' intentions with his removal.

"Unfortunately not, follow me." Louis motioned for Harry's following outside of the cell. Grunts of disapproval rang from the other prisoners, but most were too weak to acknowledge their release into the palace. Harry followed Louis up the stairs, and thanked the Gods for his release. They made it to the hallway, that stretched upwards for miles, with a side view of the land through the windows. Stopping at one of the windows, Louis looked upon the morning that was recovering from the storm. Hills stretched upon his eyes, with the courtyard in view of the ruler. Knights practiced their jesting with one another under the clouds, and danced upon the stone.

"There's been rogue attacks along the border of Dothrin and Gunth, on people of the lands. If you were to go now, you would surely fall at the hands of a rogue," confessed the master. 

"Who all knows about this?" Harry shifted his eyes from Louis' visage that, he assumed, resembled a goddess. 

"In Araki, only the Nobles do. We hope the containment of the rogues won't become an issue for the realms, " specified the ruler. Harry made a sound of agreement and asked about the presence of a commoner in the land. 

"For now, you'll serve as a protector, and live in the third quarters, where they all reside." Louis looked to Harry's face for any sign of discrepancy between the two. His countenance revealed his understanding of the knowledge. Louis nodded his head, as if assuring himself of his decisions, and resumed his walking. They came across the dining hall and entered. Lined with tables of food, the hall contained circular tables with rustic chairs to accompany them. Servants frantically waited on the tables, and carried shiny trays that housed food. Filled with Nobles, there were no commoners in sight. Harry followed Louis inside the hall, and prayed to the Gods that the Nobles had social affairs to bicker about.

Sitting down, Louis motioned for Harry to do the same, and quickly called a servant to their table. The servant, exchanged words with Louis, then hurriedly left his sight. 

"What is your name?" The question lingered in the air for seconds, before Harry focused his courtesy on the conversation.

"M'name is Harry, yours?" 

"It's Louis, " spoke the said character. The answer to his question only flustered Harry more. His guess about his name, proved correct when he repeated it again in his mind. It was pure, indicative of water pouring from a stream. It fit the master, as the legends fit the hero. Surely he was blessed by the Gods, to be graced by the presence of a crowned deity. When he returned back to Gunth, he hoped the image of him would always stay clear, and not blurred in his head.

The servant came back and set the steaming plate of food in front of Harry. The man hurried off, before he could hear Harry's manners to him, liberate. He bit in to the sausage and chewed swiftly, causing an ache in his throat. He continued eating the greasy food, while Louis idly stared into the room of bolstering people. Politics were on the tongue of many individuals, and frequent mentions of raids became clear to Louis. His fingers danced with time as they registered the table, catching Harry's attention. Once his plate had only remnants of grease, Harry wiped his face with cloth, and thanked his other attendant for the service. His remark only lingered due to the body that became present near Louis.

"Brother, you're needed in the social hall," chimed Niall, resting his hand on Louis' shoulder. 

"I see. Harry, many rooms are open. Tonight I'll escort you to your residence," added Louis. Harry nodded his head, and ignored the stares that were directed toward his company. He waited until the brothers left to leave the dining area, and to explore the numerous rooms that the palace held. 

* * *

 

"Gunth is far too weak to handle the rogues by themselves." Numerous members nodded their head around the table for the Noble's words. 

"That doesn't mean Dothrin and Araki should handle them. I say we increase the security of the wall and let the other realms determine their standings."

A calamity of noise erupted from the dissension that arose at the Noble's thoughts. Hand motions and body language were prominent methods that together, neutralized itself. Louis sat by his brother and stayed silent enough to hear viewpoints on the matter. Niall debated with another member of the council, about the precise locations of the rogues. It was almost humorous, if not for the dangerous undertone that threatened to break the surface.

" _Quiet!_ Do we even know where the rogues are coming from?" Louis alarmed the council with sharp words and moved eyes towards him. 

"The only reasonable option would be Sleer," articulated an older man with round glasses. A hush fell over the group as they shifted uncomfortably in their seats. The ancient name was cursed with evil, and caused the members to disturb themselves greatly. It was abundant in resources at a time, but slowly diminished itself to a barren country once evil lawmakers gained control of the capital. It was deserted now, and the people who survived the lurking creatures fled to Gunth to be commonalities. Some lawmakers stayed and fiddled with black magic, but most lost momentum and left. The debris from the incident left crumbled towers and spiky architecture, that resembled legends with outlaws and rogues.

"Sleer hasn't been touched in centuries. The only option would be an error in Gunth," suggested a member.

"Which leads us back to the increase in protectors along our borders. With trials in Gunth, safety could be secured along our land," trailed a Noble.

"Alert the others over the increase. Secure the gate," projected Louis.

The meeting was dismissed and the question about the ancient lands were forgotten, but still remained in the air. For now, there was still control to gain from the other lands. Louis removed the thought of rogues from his head, as other promises demanded consideration. He was eighteen and alone on the throne.  It wasn't a disgrace, but it was uncommon to the people, for the thought of a  _Juno_ without a mate, alarmed them. He knew it would have to be a Noble that would complement him enough to be a partner. Still he felt unworthy of a Noble, and was anxious about the future with an unknown man. 

Louis followed Niall into the hall where Harry was waiting, bathed, with new attire. He was surely capable of appearing to be a Noble, and most likely increased his respect among the people. Louis met Harry's eyes as he scanned him, blushing and resuming his stance. Niall squeezed Louis' arm and assured him of his presence later, then walked towards the courtyard. Heading outside of the palace, Harry followed Louis to his temporary home.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a lot of fun with this story...


End file.
